The Tools of Destruction
by amadewings
Summary: Shinra's Pride is Destruction's Mind: a unit composed of Sephiroth and the only female operative, Enyo. When rebellion strikes against the company, friendships break, secrets are revealed and matters turn for the worst, what will Destruction's Mind do?
1. Chapter 1: 1st Class SOLDIERS

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Light was shining through the black sheers that covered the windows. It was early in the morning and Enyo was only half-asleep when she felt cat-like cyan eyes staring at her. Sephiroth woke up minutes earlier and spent about a couple more looking at his partner and trying to understand the complexity of the human mind and heart. She opened her eyes and greeted him with a small smile before getting up to stretch her body and set up for the day's mission. Life as a First Class SOLDIER was a big deal for everyone except Sephiroth and Enyo. Especially since they were the very first SOLDIERs. They had been familiarized with this particular lifestyle since they were young, making simple missions more of chores and fun activities than actual missions.

"Well, if it isn't the "Dynamic Duo"! "_Destruction's Mind_, huh? It's great that we got this mission together, dontcha think?" Zack said cheerfully.

Sephiroth rubbed his temples thoroughly. It was too early in the morning for him to be annoyed by the never-ending-blabber-mouth Zack. "Of all the 3rds that could be assigned to us…did it have to be him?" Sephiroth whispered to Enyo. _Zack might be Angeal's apprentice, but the boy has a long way to go if he wants to be like his master_, Sephiroth thought.

Enyo simply chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, really great. Just don't let it go over your head. We won't give you special treatment just because you're Angeal's favorite. You are still a 3rd Class. You are to do as followed." Enyo answered.

"M'am!" Zack said doing a military gesture and his signature grin. Nothing could take the young man down.

"Wait, you're actually letting me take over?!" Zack asked in shock.

Sephiroth eyed Enyo, unsure of her decision. "You need to show me what you got to be a 1st, kid. Now's your chance." She said with confidence.

Zack stood in front of the enormous creature with his sword in hand.

"If you want to be a 1st, you need to battle with strategy. Use your logics and be brutal. Follow your instincts, Zack."

"Right, easy for you to say." The young man said adopting a battle position.

"Shut up and listen, kid. Defeat that creature before this place blows up, so hurry. You have ten minutes." Sephiroth barked at Zack making his way out.

"Fail this mission and it will go on your permanent record. Remember that." Enyo said.

"Umm, thanks?"

"We're counting on you, Zack Fair. Show what you can do."

The mission at the ruins of the village of Toelsia was a success. The enemy had taken the ruins as headquarters and was hiding valuable information that could be useful to Shinra. They had also managed to hijack a Shinra facility, stealing experimental data. Sephiroth, Enyo and Zack, made everything possible. The young man was greatly received for his job well done. Lazard himself made sure to praise him and let him know that if he continued that way, he would become a 1st soon enough.

...

"He'll make it soon enough, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, with that cheerful nosy attitude of his, he sure will." Sephiroth blurted out.

"Oh, stop acting like you don't care, Seph."

"By the way you treated him, it seemed like you didn't."

"I can't be too soft on him. He needs to learn that being SOLDIER isn't a game." she said smiling.

"Ha! Like you don't think it is." Sephiroth added.

"Well, I am different, aren't I?" Enyo smiled slyly at him. Her phone suddenly rang. She received a message from the Science Department; she was called for a routine stats check-up.

"There goes the rest of my afternoon…." Enyo said as she closed her phone and turned to make her way towards the laboratories.

"You could skip and leave it for tomorrow." Sephiroth said to her.

"I'll get it over with…So, I'll meet up with you at the training room afterwards?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, since I have no choice but to wait for you."

She smiled and made her way back to meet Hojo.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

The conflict between Shinra and Wutai had heated up, turning into a serious war. Other than the regular military forces, SOLDIER operatives were key figures in battlefield. Genesis and Angeal had their share of unpleasant experiences during battle, but for Enyo and Sephiroth it was a different story. The two beings had been born and raised to battle, feeling no remorse whatsoever after a kill. They were brutal in battle, having no mercy for enemy forces. Although Enyo had always been more sentimental and thoughtful (when she was with her closest friends that is), during battle she turned into a tactical, ice-cold assassin. Sephiroth relied more on melee attacks with extreme strength. They lived up to their title of "Destruction's Mind", she being referred as the Left Hemisphere, and him as the Right.  
Out of battle the two of them had peaceful, yet wary personalities, only showing their softer sides to themselves in their intimacy and between their closest friends, Angeal and Genesis.

"I'm going out with Genesis. Do you want to come?" Enyo asked Sephiroth as she picked her things.

"Let me guess, _Loveless_? I'll pass, thank you."

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's not that bad, you know."

"That's not the problem. You two like that book too much; I get lost in your endless conversations."

Enyo chuckled and kissed her lover. "Then, I'll be seeing you in a few hours." She smiled at him.

...

"I do think the adaptation for this play is quite good."

"I apologize for not being able to agree with you this time, my friend. Although it makes a good of view from the female character, but it changes the meaning of each act."

"Ah yes, but the outcome of the three men searching for the Gift of the Goddess was followed exactly as it should had been, and I do think that is the key to the whole story." Enyo answered back.

Genesis and Enyo had the habit of studying and analyzing the literary work called _Loveless_. They could talk and discuss for hours.

"Well, I think we should make a pause here. Otherwise Sephiroth will say I stole you from him."

Enyo chuckled to his words. "I had a great time. Thank you, Gen."

Instead of heading back to the Shinra dorms, Enyo decided to have a walk. It was already dark, but she was curious about life under the plate: the Shinra slums.

"What is all this? How can people here live under these conditions?" she said in surprise as she looked around the Sector 6 slums. As she entered Sector 5 she saw an old church. She had a feeling to head inside, so she followed it. As she walked between the old church pews she eyed a round flower bed at the end of the church. She closed in and looked at the flowers, wondering how they had grown and survived in there.

"Please, don't step on the flowers!" Enyo heard the voice of a woman say. She turned to see a young girl, about Zack's age or younger.

"My apologies, I wasn't going to. You take care of these flowers? They're lovely." Enyo said with a smile. For the first time, Enyo showed her gentle side to a complete stranger.

"Yes, I do. It's the only place where they grow, besides my house."

"Its exceedingly rare to see flowers in Midgar; please keep taking care of them. Flowers can brighten someone's day."

The girl smiled and said: "I'm Aeris."

"Nice to meet you, Aeris. I'm Enyo."

The girl smiled and cut some flowers. She handed the small bouquet to Enyo. "A meeting gift. I hope you can smile looking at them."

"Thank you, I will. I better leave now. It was nice meeting you."

"See you soon!"

...

"Where did you get those?"

"Ah, it's a secret." Enyo said with a playful smile. "Now...where do we start?"

It was a tangle of long strands of silver and black that shone with the faint glow of the moon, and the touch of skin against skin under the sheets. Enyo lay awake in Sephiroth's arms, thinking of what she had seen that night. "_Is Shinra to blame for the way people in the slums live?_" she thought. "_It is not my matter to be concerned of. Things will get better in the future…." _


	3. Chapter 3: Right versus Left

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Lazard had sent Sephiroth and Enyo to an emergency mission. They were to inspect several reactors in different locations since he had received reports of an unknown enemy attacking the facilities.

"So no one could assure if the attackers were from Wutai…this could be interesting." Enyo said on the helicopter.

"They could be in disguise. Simple as that." Sephiroth said

"A terrorist group, perhaps?...We'll find out once we get there. It has to be something major if he sent BOTH of us."

"Or he just wants to avoid collateral damage; I believe he wants this to be 100% discrete."

"Right…I don't think it will take much effort, though." Enyo said casually.

"I'm not getting too excited either."

In a matter of 5 hours they cleared the reactors at Nibel, Fort Condor, and Gongaga. The enemies weren't too much of a hassle, but they had a unique style of fighting. They also used monsters as defense walls. When writing the reports to Lazard, neither Sephiroth nor Enyo could identify the enemies. Enyo described them as lab created dummies or puppets, while Sephiroth wrote they fought mechanically, as if they were artificial beings with human traits.

Lazard let them know the matter would be taken care of.

...

The young man Zack had already become a 2nd Class SOLDIER, and his mentor Angeal, was focusing on serious training for him. He even asked Enyo to join and assist in his training. "I have to warn you, Angeal, I won't hold back just because it's him, nor because he's under your wing." She told Angeal proudly. As the training session for Zack and other 2nds concluded, Sephiroth entered the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Oh, I didn't know you were here." Sephiroth said, referring to Zack.

"We were training him, but we're done." Angeal said.

"WE? You too, Enyo?" he asked half-surprised-discontented.

"Angeal asked me to. I told him I wouldn't hold back. Well, the kid DID do a good job." Enyo said proudly.

"Don't pity him, Enyo." Sephiroth said letting out a smile.

"Um, I can hear you; I'm right here." Zack said taking a deep breath. He turned to Angeal and said: "give me all you've got next time." His mentor smiled at him.

"Hmph…So cocky." Sephiroth said.

"I like your spirit, kid." Enyo said with a smile.

"You two…are you here to take a breather with the simulation? Why don't you spar for a change?" Angeal said to Sephiroth and Enyo.

Enyo couldn't help but to chuckle. "That's true; we fight all our battles together, but we haven't actually fought against each other for a while, let alone in front of others."

"What are you suggesting?" Sephiroth eyed Enyo suspiciously; he had her all figured out. She smiled at him slyly. "It should be fun." She said.

Zack remained silent because of the shock. He never would have thought he would witness a fight between the strongest SOLDIERs in Shinra.

"I'll adjust the settings while you get ready." Sephiroth told her in a mocking tone.

"Don't make fun of me; I don't need to get ready."

He chuckled. "Shinra rooftop?"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Zack blurted. In that moment, the training room changed into an extremely realistic interactive image of the Shinra building on top of the Midgar plate. The four SOLDIERs were standing on the rooftop of the building. Enyo and Sephiroth already had their weapon in hand.

"What the hell? You guys couldn't choose a more stable battlefield?!" Zack said.

"These two like complicated battles. Stand back, Zack." Angeal said. The two got as far from them as possible.

The wind blew strong against the structure, but _Destruction's Mind_ stood facing each other without flinching. The two of them remained looking at each other from a distance, waiting for the right moment to pounce. As Enyo expected, Sephiroth made the first move. _"Never attack first in battle. Let your opponent move and then react quickly._" She had told him this before, when they used to train as teenagers. She couldn't help but smile, because she knew he never listened. Enyo swiftly jumped and swung her Inpes blade towards Sephiroth from above. He blocked the attack easily, swinging his Masamune blade and pushing her back. Back on her feet, she used her magic to create a fog summoning ice and fire materia at the same time through her weapon. She used this to "appear" behind Sephiroth and thrust into his arm. The attack barely made him stagger, as he reacted and swung towards her, she making a jump, and the blade cutting part of her cape. From above, Enyo swung her sword, sending two energy beams at Sephiroth, which he cut with the Masamune. The strength of the attack cut part of the building's rooftop. Sephiroth managed to close in towards Enyo, starting a series of quick thrusts and swings that she swiftly blocked with her sword and gauntlets, the last one reaching and scraping her chest.

The two sparred using their whole strength. The intensity reflected in their eyes was too profound. However, this intensity was combined with such amusement, that neither Angeal nor Zack could understand. In fact, the young man was amazed of how both of them fought, looking up to them more than before.

Sephiroth and Enyo kept on sparring until the program malfunctioned and the image of the Shinra building disappeared. They were once again standing on the Lv. 49 Training Room.

"Woah! That was intense!" Zack exclaimed.

"It shows how much they love each other." Angeal said with a laugh.

Sephiroth shot a nasty glare at Angeal; Zack didn't know about them being together. "_Well, he MUST have suspected it." _He thought.

Zack looked at Enyo, then at Sephiroth. "Man…. you're dating your SISTER?!"

Enyo couldn't help but to laugh.

"_No, he's too much of an idiot to figure it out."_ Sephiroth thought letting out a sigh in anger.

Angeal laughed and asked: "What makes you think they're siblings, Zack?"

"Well, that's what everyone in Shinra thinks about you two, and besides you look alike…sorta."

Enyo looked at Sephiroth and laughed again. "Ah, this kid."

"Now that you know, you can't just go telling every person you meet….that is unless you want your head severed from the rest of your body." Sephiroth warned.

"Ugh, no thanks!" Zack quickly replied a little nervous.

"We have no interest in other people knowing our personal matters. There's no need for them to know; we're trusting you, Zack." Enyo said.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: A Web of Lies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Enyo was waking up to enjoy her day off, when she received a call from Lazard. She was summoned to his office. In a bad mood, she got dressed and headed out to her director's office, with deep wishes of slicing his head off.

"I'm sorry to summon you this day, early in the morning, but there is a matter I need you to take care of." The man said casually.

"What's the emergency, Lazard? I'm not the only 1st class SOLDIER…" Enyo said, quite annoyed.

"Oh, but it is a mission only you can complete. It might be of interest to you."

Enyo turned all her attention to Lazard. "…I'm listening."

Lazard let out a sly smile. "I will be sending you to Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. There are some classified research files I want you to verify and bring to me."

"Research files? Isn't that a task for a scientist? You—" Enyo thought about it for a second. "Will you be assigning any seconds or thirds to me?"

Lazard chuckled at Enyo's change of thoughts, which was exactly what he wanted. "Yes, only one. Zack Fair will go with you. However, he will only escort you to the laboratory and will provide assistance with your security OUTSIDE the facility. He will not have access to the files you have under your custody."

"Understood. The files to recover are…?" Enyo remained as calm as ever, but the curiosity was bubbling up in her body.

"They are concerning a scientific research done years ago." Lazard said seriously.

Enyo had a strange feeling about that mission. "How will I identify and locate them?"

"They are labeled as 'The Jenova Project'. Your mission will begin in three hours. Await departure. Dismissed."

"Sir."

...

On their way to their destination, Enyo could not stop thinking of Lazard's concern on Enyo verifying such files. She had a bad feeling about the whole mission that kept her distracted.

"Enyo? Hellooooo? We're here." Zack said casually.

"H-huh? Oh, yes. Thank you, Zack."

"Wow, you sure have a lot on your head. Maybe you need to see your beloved "Loveless"?" he said in a dramatic tone.

Enyo chuckled softly at his comment. "Today was my day off, after all….enough small talk, kid. Let's go."

"Yes, M'am! Please, let me escort you inside."

Zack and Enyo made their way through the Shinra Mansion without any difficulties.

"Hey, look. I wonder what are these keys doing here?" Zack asked while going down the spiral staircase.

"Somebody dropped them? Maybe a scientist. Keep them, in case anything happens." Enyo added.

Zack placed the keys in his pocket and continued his way down. Down in the tunnel, near the laboratory was a room that seemed to be abandoned. The young SOLDIER eyed Enyo playfully and opened the door. She was about to scold him, but went after him, instead. What they saw left them both in shock; a room full of coffins.

"What the heck?" Zack said.

"I can expect anything from Shinra scientists…"

Zack went over to the coffin located at the center of the room and tried to open the casket. It didn't even budge.

"Zack, what are you doing?...Do you really need to open that?"

He ignored Enyo. "…I wonder…" Zack took out the keys he had found out of his pocket and tried to open the coffin. "Bingo." He slowly turned away the lid, only to find a sleeping man inside.

"Zack…"

"Whoa. Duuuuude, what are you doing sleeping here?! Hello? Hey, get out. Aren't you creeped out?! Helloooooooo?"

"ZACK!" Enyo barked.

"What? He's sleeping inside a COFFIN!" Enyo gave him a death glare.

"Okay…I guess we shouldn't bother him. Let's continue."

Upon reaching the laboratory and leaving Enyo inside, Zack went back to the edge of the tunnel. She began to look for the files carefully. It was only a matter of minutes until she found them. One by one she took them out and began to read them. What she came upon on left her terrorized. It was a report on the discovery of Jenova and the birth of the Jenova Project. As she read, she discovered Jenova was a Cetra, a member of a civilization believed to be extinct thousands of years ago. Enyo didn't know Jenova was a Cetra, let alone that she was still alive; Sephiroth was told as a child that she had died giving birth to him. She kept on reading and found newer reports stating that even though the experiments on the Jenova project turned to be successful in creating super humans, the very first SOLDIERs, it did not prove that the children born to the project were indeed Cetra. However, Shinra found useful to keep injecting Jenova cells to certain members of their military forces, creating an elite number of soldiers. A force called SOLDIER. Since the very first super humans weren't born as Cetra, it was proved that Jenova wasn't a Cetra either. That information was supported with ancient scriptures left behind by the Cetra themselves.

"_Jenova was mistakenly categorized as a Cetra, when the creature is in fact a calamity that fell from the sky and destroyed the Cetra civilization. …."_

"W-what?...Creature? Jenova isn't…."

Searching on more files, Enyo found full reports on the full development and growth of the "first super humans": Sephiroth and her.

_Project S Subject 1 Report File_

_Full Name: Sephiroth __Hojo_

_Gender: Male_

"HOJO?! What is the meaning of this?"

_Description: First subject born from the Jenova Project, Project S phase. Investigation led by Prof. Hojo and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Child proved to have optimal physical conditions at birth. _

_Procedure: Subject was injected with Jenova cells while being inside mother's womb. Phase of the project led by Prof. Hojo and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent._

…_._

…_._

_Development Report on subject 1_

_Physical Strength: 99.9% optimal _

_Awareness: 97.4% optimal_

_Analysis of surroundings: 96.8% optimal_

_Accuracy: 99% optimal_

_Evasiveness and Speed: 99% optimal_

_Tactics: 90% optimal_

…_._

Enyo's knees buckled; she no longer could stand. Everything Shinra told Sephiroth and she was a lie. Jenova wasn't a super human, she was a creature. A destructive creature. It wasn't dead either.

"Sephiroth's parents are…Hojo and this Dr. Lucrecia Crescent?...What is this?!"

She tried to stay calm; she needed to read her own report. Had they lied to her about whom she was born from? Was she really, in fact, Sephiroth's sister?

_Project S Subject 2 Report File_

_Full Name: Minerva __Alabaster_

_Gender: Female_

_Description: Second subject born from the Jenova Project, Project S phase . Investigation led by Prof. Hojo and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Child proved to have optimal physical conditions at birth. Child born from surrogate mother under monitored conditions; father from anonymous sources. _

_Procedure: Subject was injected with Jenova cells while being inside mother's womb. Phase of the project led by Prof. Hojo and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent._

…_._

_Development Report on subject 2_

_*Note: Simultaneous development with Subject JP#1_

_Physical Strength: 93.9% optimal _

_Awareness: 99.4% optimal_

_Analysis of surroundings: 99% optimal_

_Accuracy: 94% optimal_

_Evasiveness and Speed: 98.2% optimal_

_Tactics: 97% optimal_

…_._

Enyo finished reading the complete reports and let all the information sink in her mind. They had lived between lies throughout their lifetime.

"What am I supposed to do? Why did Lazard want me to see all this?" Enyo asked herself. There were hundreds of questions going through her mind. One of them was if it was right to tell Sephiroth the truth.

"No, I can't. It would be devastating; I am sure of it."

Enyo closed her eyes and breathed deeply; after a few minutes of silence she headed out of the lab and into the tunnel, where Zack was.

"Let's go, Zack."

"Woah, you look like you went through hell…" he said looking at Enyo.

"…Haven't we all?...Move out."

"Yes, M'am!"

Enyo was determined to have a serious conversation was Lazard.


	5. Chapter 5: Heroes of the Goddess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Avoiding every person she met along the way, Enyo barged into Lazard's office, throwing the stack of Jenova Project files on his desk, demanding a reason for the senseless mission.

"Ah, Enyo, I see you've made it back. I understand the mission was a success. Great job." He casually said from behind his desk.

"What is the meaning of this, Lazard?!" She said, showing the development reports. Her eyes depicted rage and desperation. It was exactly what Lazard wanted.

"Are you surprised? I thought you knew about the Jenova Project…about _Project S_."

"No, I did not! We were lied to all these years!"

"I wouldn't call it lies. All we did was protect our most valuable assets. It was for your own sake….for the sake of Shinra and the Science Department…for the sake of SOLDIER, the unit you so dearly and firmly represent. You may know the truth now of the circumstances in which you were conceived and born, but that won't change anything on your current life." He was playing with her; he wanted her brain to rot in confusion and stress.

"Then WHY?! Why did you make me read all that BULLSHIT?! It wasn't going to make any difference, and the reports would always be safe, so why?!" Enyo grabbed Lazard's shirt collar, making him stand.

"We thought it was best for YOU to know. Our company is standing well, but the future may bring changes." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Enyo grabbed on tighter to the collar.

"I'm saying that unexpected things can happen in the future. We may never know what lies ahead of us. Now, I believe you are aware with the confidentiality of the information you analyzed. You KNOW what may happen to you if the reports are leaked to other operatives."He fixed his eyes on her, for he knew she doubted herself whether to tell Sephiroth the truth or not.

Enyo let go of the Director's collar and unsheathed the Inpes blade, wanting to slice Lazard into pieces.

"Remember, you are always being monitored, SOLDIER 1st Class, Enyo."

Enyo sheathed her weapon and dismissed herself from the office. "Sir…"

On her way back to her dorm, she stopped in the middle of the hallway to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She had never felt that way before, let alone being treated like scum, even if it meant coming from a superior, she was still Enyo, the 1st Class SOLDIER. Fear and anger had dug into her being.

Enyo opened her eyes and made a turn to the opposite way. She was going somewhere else now.

...

"Enyo, it's nice to see you again! It's been a while." Aeris said smiling.

"Yes, it has. Glad to see you're doing well. I came to check on you…and also to sit down and try to put my mind together." The woman said as she sat down in front of the flower bed.

"I hadn't seen you like this before. Everything all right?"

"….There are certain things that happen that can't be undone, and they hurt. For the first time in my life I feel weak and afraid….AGHH! I want this out of my mind!"

"It's okay to be scared sometimes….hmmm….how about telling what you feel to someone you care about?"

"No, out of the question. That can never happen." Enyo responded.

"Then why don't you set your thoughts and feelings, and speak to the Planet?"

Enyo looked at Aeris weirdly. "Speak to the Planet?..."

"Yes, like a prayer. You can ask the Planet to make you peaceful."

Enyo chuckled. "Aeris….you really are amusing."

The young girl turned to work on her flowers in silence. A minute later she glanced at Enyo, whose eyes were now closed, concentrated on a prayer. Aeris smiled as she cut some flowers. Enyo remembered her favorite epic_ Loveless_ and the Goddess. She prayed to that mythical Goddess for peace between her and her companions; she prayed for everyone's protection and for stability. She finished and her phone rang. "Meeting up there? All right, I'll be there soon. Huh? Just visiting a friend from Midgar. I'll meet you there." Aeris stood up and handed the flowers to Enyo.

"Thank you, Aeris." She said with a smile.

"No problem. Please come back again soon."

"I will..."

...

It was a habit they shared since they had known each other. Angeal, Enyo, Genesis and Sephiroth would go into the company training room to talk, relax or spar, once the 2nd Class SOLDIERS were done with their daily training. While she was at the Sector 5 church Sephiroth called Enyo to invite her to their meeting. This time they were spent their time on top of the Sister Ray Cannon in Junon. It was a beautiful sunset to contemplate, each in silence absorbed in their thoughts. Except for Genesis and Enyo, who were both reading _Loveless. _Enyo especially tried to steer off the earlier events of the day and all the information she read about the Project.

"_Infinite in mystery, is the Gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface _

_The wandering soul knows no rest" _

Genesis recited these words with passion, and Enyo followed in silence.

"Loveless, Act I" Sephiroth said. He smiled and turned to Genesis when he heard the verses.

Genesis closed his book and said: "You remembered."

"How can I not, when you and Enyo have BEATEN it into my head." Sephiroth took his sword out, followed by Angeal, Genesis, and Enyo.

"Don't attack them recklessly. These two cannot be taken lightly." Angeal told Genesis.

"Right." He responded with a chuckle.

The battle begun with Angeal and Genesis thrusting their weapons towards Sephiroth and Enyo, who was already at his side. The Mind easily blocked their attacks, pushing them back. Genesis at one side, and Angeal at the other, both charged towards the pair, again blocking in coordination, the four blades colliding at the same point. Enyo and Sephiroth fought as one, the couple well-deserving of the title _Destruction's Mind. _The attacks kept coming towards the Mind as they blocked with ease; they were confident in their skills. "Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth told Angeal as he blocked his blow. Enyo pushed Genesis back with an energy beam from her sword and said: "Put away that toy sword." She moved back to Sephiroth's side, the Mind claiming victory in silence as they lowered their weapons.

"All, hail Destruction's Mind, eh?" Angeal said.

"Angeal, Enyo, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone."

"Genesis!"

Enyo took a step back, amused. The battle would take another turn. That is until, Genesis uttered his next words.

"The world needs a new hero." He made his rapier glow with fire energy in a serious fight stance. Sephiroth, on the other hand, remained amused. "Humph, come and try."

"So smug…but for how long?"

Genesis charged and attacked quickly, his blows stronger than before. Sephiroth blocked easily and pushed him back. Genesis kept thrusting and slashing, blocked by Sephiroth. However his strength increased, making Sephiroth stagger and block holding the sword with both of his hands. He was done blocking. He sent an energy wave attack, pushing Genesis back and charged at him. Genesis jumped, and Sephiroth followed, attacking him in thin air. Genesis stepped back and summoned fire projectiles at Sephiroth, him cutting through a few. The ones he missed were willed by Genesis to surround Sephiroth. During the explosion, Genesis tried to summon more fire, but Angeal and Enyo approached him and held his arm. "Stop, you'll destroy us all." Genesis took his free hand and burned Angeal: "That's no way to talk to a hero!" the blow made Angeal fall and pushed Enyo back.

"Angeal!" Enyo followed to succor him.

Sephiroth was free of the fireball and sent two energy waves at Genesis, him being able to dodge them, but cutting the Sister Ray in pieces. Sephiroth floated down and stood on the part that was falling down, making Genesis believe it was over. However, Sephiroth attacked from below and then at ground level, now attacking Genesis mercilessly. He charged and slashed at Genesis, pushing him several meters away and making him stagger. Genesis once again made his rapier glow and slashed at Sephiroth. The attacks were now more powerful. Enyo showed up and blocked both their attacks with her Inpes blade, now disassembled in two parts.

"That's enough! You two need to stop!"

"Enyo…"

"Out of my way!" Genesis said summoning energy with his free hand. The push on the Inpes blade was too strong, causing half the blade to detach, fly and slash Genesis's shoulder. He staggered but quickly stood up. The simulation malfunctioned due to the intense fighting; making the destroyed Sister Ray and the rest of the image disappear. The three SOLDIERs remained still looking at their wounded friend.

"Just a scrape….I'll be fine. Don't worry." Genesis picked up his rapier and made his way out the training room. Not before making another recital:

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return." _

After that, everything shattered.

...

Enyo lay silent on her bed next to Sephiroth that night. So many things were going through her mind, and their innocent battle turned into a serious incident. Somehow, she felt Genesis becoming distant. Lazard's words resonated in her mind: "_unexpected things can happen in the future. We may never know what lies ahead of us._"

"Enyo…Enyo, what's on your mind?"

She was too absorbed in her thoughts to respond to Sephiroth. _"A hybrid...Jenova's existence is to destroy everything...no, I will not be the same."_

"Minerva."

She snapped and looked at him. "Don't call me that way. You know I don't like my real name."

"It's the only way you will pay attention to me. Are you still thinking about Genesis?...He'll be alright." He leaned close to her, placing his lips upon her. "You had a mission today…what was it about, if I may ask?"

Enyo stopped short for a second, but answered quickly. "Lazard ordered me to get some files from a library near one of the reactors. No big deal." Enyo turned sideways, giving her back to Sephiroth, trying to hide her fear. She calmed down when he held her; she listened to his heartbeats, slowly falling into a deep sleep, yet unaware of the events that would unfold promptly.


	6. Chapter 6: Traitors

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

After the battle at the Lv. 49 training room, things started falling apart at Shinra, starting with the 1st Class's friendship. Genesis became distant from both Sephiroth and Enyo. The wound he got from Enyo's sword didn't heal and he needed a transplant. Sephiroth offered to help, but Hollander, the scientist taking care of Genesis said he wasn't compatible, contrary to Angeal. After the transplant, Genesis became distant, and an illness started to spread in his body. A condition named Degradation by Hollander. Not two full months had passed when Genesis went AWOL, taking a great amount of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs with him. A day before Genesis deserted, Enyo managed to corner him at his dorm.

"Genesis, what is wrong with you?...You've become distant."

"Forgive me, my friend, but I do not belong here anymore. This place you call home will become your tomb. Stay here and sentence yourself to death."

"What are you saying, Genesis?! Have you gone mad?" Enyo said with rage.

"Look at me. This was because of them…and their so called hero." He said talking about the degradation.

She knew he was talking about Sephiroth. "Genesis…."

"I will search for the Gift of the Goddess….the monster will become a hero."

"Hmph..."

Genesis moved his hand to the left and a single black wing sprouted out from his back. "We are nothing but monsters being toyed with, doomed to fall sooner or later."

Enyo unsheathed her Inpes blade, ready to make a stand against Genesis. He simply smiled and past by her, leaving her alone in the dorm, internally refusing to fight the one person that understood him, even for a short time.

...

"Angeal disappeared." Sephiroth said lying down his sword against the wall.

"What?!" Enyo said turning to him.

"Zack was sent with Angeal to complete the final stage of the mission at Fort Tamblin, but an unknown enemy appeared. Zack said Angeal fought them as he protected the Director. When I found them, more enemies appeared but Angeal was nowhere to be seen."

"I don't understand. Is there a connection between Angeal and the unknown enemies?" she asked

"In fact, there is. Once we unmasked the defeated enemies, I saw the truth. Genesis copies."

Enyo remembered what she had read. "_Jenova is a two way conduit; it can pass its own traits to its prey."_ Enyo assumed Genesis had the same ability. " So then, Angeal is…."

"Another traitor."

"No…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Enyo said as she punched hard on the wall. Lazard's words were still fresh on her mind.

"Enyo…"

Shortly after the desertion, Zack was sent to Banora Village to investigate Genesis's whereabouts and plans. This mission was originally for Sephiroth to take, but he refused. Zack had an encounter with Angeal's mother, but later found her dead, Angeal and Genesis being close by. Although he could not find out why they had deserted, the mission was a success, and Banora was bombed. Because of his success, Zack was promoted to 1st Class SOLDIER. However, he could not celebrate his reached goal, because of the events he was seeing unfold, and the mixed feelings he had towards his mentor.


	7. Chapter 7: Project G

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

"We will head to the Sector 5 reactor. We can find out about Genesis there. It is said that he is collaborating with a Shinra scientist, Dr. Hollander." Enyo said coldly.

"So he deserted as well." Zack said.

"You can say that. Also….Angeal was seen at the facility." The name made Zack flinch. It was hard for him to believe his mentor was a traitor. "We have to find him before the army does."

"WHAT FOR? TO KILL HIM?!" The young man shouted in rage.

Enyo closed her eyes and smiled. "Fail to kill him." She smiled and winked at him.

Zack's expression changed. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." She said.

"Ah, you're the best, Enyo!" Zack couldn't help but to hug her.

After a few seconds Enyo shook him off. "Now, I will expect that you prepare quickly. We'll meet at the reactor entrance."

"M'am!"

The pair entered the reactor and found it was swarming with monsters, mostly being Genesis copies. However, they discovered monsters that had been copied from Angeal as well. The reactor, as many others had a laboratory, to conduct experiments using Mako energy. Once inside the two SOLDIERs found the equipment needed to make the copies, including an actual subject being developed inside one of the chambers. Hollander's research documents were scattered about the room, detailing information about Project G.

"It's a phase of the Jenova Project that was led by Hollander. The result of this phase was Angeal and Genesis. Because of this project, they can transfer and fuse their cells with any creature, passing on their traits to them. However, Genesis was claimed a failure by Hollander because of the degradation he suffers from." Enyo said. She remembered the reports she read about herself and Sephiroth back at Nibelheim.

"So Angeal is—"

"He is perfection. A two-way conduit. He is the perfect sample of Project G…Project _Gillian_." Hollander said, coming into the laboratory.

"What? You used Angeal's mother as a test subject?" Zack said

"That's right. Angeal was developed inside the womb, contrary to Genesis, which was injected with Gillian's cells. As for Genesis, he is degrading, but I shall stop it. I will regain the power I once did, before the Mind showed up." He said looking at Enyo with hate.

"Enough!" Zack unsheathed his sword, but Genesis appeared and defended Hollander. Enyo pushed Genesis with a blade beam parting him from Hollander.

"Zack! After him!" Zack quickly regained himself and followed Hollander in an attempt to capture him.

Meanwhile, Genesis and Enyo were left inside the room, the tension creating a thick layer in the air.

"Genesis, stop this. What is your reason to destroy Shinra?"

He smiled and answered with a verse:

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

"He may not be here, but you are his half. The three friends have gathered. One becomes a prisoner. The other will take flight, and the last will become a hero….Tell me, which of us would be the hero?"

"Be it; the title is all yours." She answered quickly.

"So smug….your fame should have been mine."

"You can have it…That is pointless now, Genesis."

"Even now, it is….What I truly wish is to obtain the Gift of the Goddess. Something neither of you could ever understand."

The two engaged in battle without a word. Enyo attacked mercilessly at Genesis, who was weakened due to his degradation. He stopped the battle summoning his black wing. "We are nothing but monsters…, yet I will become the hero." With these words he flew away, leaving Enyo in thoughts.

Outside the laboratory Zack was following Hollander, but got away because of Angeal.

"Doing what Hollander tells you to? What do you plan on doing?!" Zack told him.

"World domination." Angeal answered.

"Stop fooling around!"

"Then, revenge." Angeal sprouted his single white wing and said: I"ve become a monster, and as one the only thing I can think of doing is world domination or revenge." Angeal said in shame.

"But you're wrong. Those aren't wings of a monster." Zack said approaching his mentor.

"Then, what are they?" Angeal asked.

"Angel wings."

"Then what are the goals of an angel? WHAT DREAMS SHOULD I HAVE?!" Angeal thrust his sword into the ground and approached Zack, him taking a step back. "Angels only dream one thing…"

"Tell me." Zack said.

"To become human." Angeal closed in to Zack and jabbed him in the gut, sending him flying several meters away. Zack stood up and assumed a fighting stance, which he quickly abandoned.

"Fight!" Zack refused, causing Angeal to attack using an energy wave that traveled across the floor to where Zack was. The floor crumbled, making Zack fall into the abyss, down into the Sector 5 slums.

Enyo was joining the scene when Angeal attacked. "Angeal, no! Zack!" She rushed into where the young man had fallen, standing close to Angeal, and pointing her Inpes blade at him. She looked at him with rage, not being able to understand his decision. "What for, Angeal? WHAT FOR?! What kind of honor is this?!"

Angeal turned and flew away without a word.

...

When Enyo finally found Zack, he was on his way to the Sector 1 Station Platform, accompanied by Aeris.

"Zack, I'm glad you're safe. Hi, Aeris. Thank you for taking care of him."

"It's nice to see you!" the girl answered.

"Thanks for caring about me, Enyo. Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes, I met her at the church." Enyo answered.

"Aeris, do you meet everyone at that church?" Zack asked jokingly.

She laughed and said: "Maybe."

Enyo's phone suddenly rang. "Zack, we have to get above."

Genesis's army was attacking Shinra Headquarters. Enyo and Zack took separate ways, she meeting Sephiroth and joining him in battle, while Zack encountered Angeal once again, his mentor letting him know he was going to take his side from now on. Zack and Angeal met with Sephiroth and Enyo, both acting coldly and wary towards him. The four SOLDIERs were able to finally beat the army out of Midgar.

...

"Well, Zack is glad to see Angeal by his side again." Enyo started off.

"Ha! He's only a fool."

"Well deserving of the title 'Zack, the Puppy'. He can't be any more loyal to him." Enyo said

"Hmph."

"He'll learn the truth soon….unfortunately." Enyo said lowering her voice. She knew the outcome of the situation would come sooner than later, and it would affect many.

"So, Genesis wants to take revenge. Traitor." Sephiroth said coldly.

"He wants to become the 'Hero of the Goddess.' Envy will only send him to tragedy." Enyo thought of her friend, the man with whom she shared her thoughts on an epic story. He's trying to stop the degradation, under Hollander's wing. Hollander said he wanted to prove superior to the 'Mind'. He was referring to us." Enyo said looking at Sephiroth.

"Both are nothing but fools." Sephiroth spoke his words in a tone of contempt, but the betrayal of his friend had hurt him. The reason of the betrayal hurt him more. Sephiroth longed for no more fame, just for everything to become normal.

"I don't trust Lazard either." Enyo said. Sephiroth turned towards her. "I found out that what Hollander is doing with Genesis and the army is being funded. Other than by stealing technology and weapons from the company, I read a source called D L funding the research and development of copies."

"D L?" Sephiroth asked.

"Deusericus, Lazard. SOLDIER Director."

"This war is about to get worse, then."

"Probably. If we don't stop them soon, we may reach our doom."

Sephiroth couldn't help but to chuckle at her comment. "Now, that's something I don't hear from you every day. I believe we can do better than to let everything fall into pieces." He grabbed her shoulders and closed into kiss her, but she stopped him by placing her fingertips on his lips.

"Yes, perhaps you're right." She closed her eyes and place her lips upon his, locking in a long-lasting and passionate kiss.

Their talk would be resumed later on.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

"He's what?!" Enyo hung up the phone. "Have a helicopter waiting for me. I'm heading to Modeoheim now!"

"Now, there's no need to rush. Zack Fair will take care of everything. He is a 1st Class SOLDIER, you yourself praised his skills and recommended him for 1st Class, and he is Angeal's student so he will have no problem at all." Lazard said casually.

"He fought against Genesis, and now he's fighting Angeal. Can you imagine the hardships that are going through that boy's mind?!" she said enraged.

"That does not matter now. As long as he completes his mission and brings Hollander to us, he will be rewarded."

"Hmph! You scum. This isn't about a reward. How can you say that with a straight face?"

" What about you, 'Left Mind', whom has brutally killed many in battle during the wars the army has fought, without a hint of repentance?"

"That is different. This is about the people I care about."

Lazard adjusted his glasses and sat back on his chair. "Tell me, since when did you care so much about others? I thought you were ice-cold, Enyo." He said with a chuckle.

The comment sent shivers through Enyo's spine as she heard it; she was used to figuring out minds and using that to her advantage, but Lazard was using her own tactics on her. "I WILL leave to Modeoheim. Approved by you or not."

"A helicopter is already waiting for you on the top. Reno of the Turks will escort you there."

Enyo turned without saying a word and left the Director's Office. On her way to the top floor she met with Sephiroth.

"Where are you going?" Enyo refused to answer his question. "Minerva!"

"Modeoheim." She said as they got in the elevator.

"Wasn't Zack sent to do that mission?" he asked.

"Yes, because you refused to do it. One of the Turks let me know Zack defeated Genesis….Hollander was apprehended by an infantryman and their base has been taken over by Shinra."

"If the mission is complete then why are you heading over there?" Sephiroth turned to look at the view from the window glass.

"Zack is fighting Angeal…Apparently he fused with some monsters Hollander created."

"Hmph…is this the truth you spoke about before?"

"I'm afraid so. Traitor or not, I have to be there. I'm sorry. I have to be there for Zack too; it won't be easy for him."

Sephiroth turned his eyes from the glass to her. "Are you implying the boy might kill Angeal?"

Enyo only looked at him seriously and sighed before the elevator came to a stop. "I will fill you in with the details later."

...

"Zack, you have my thanks. You did well."

The young man sniffled as he got on his knees.

"This is for you. I'm counting on you to continue the rest." A beaten and degraded Angeal told him, handing the young man the Buster Sword. Trying to hold on to his tears, Zack took it, his hands shaking.

"Protect your honor, always." The SOLDIER whispered his last words to his student and closed his eyes for eternity, leaving the world with a proud smile.

Zack sniffled once again and stood up, closing his eyes as he neared the sword to his face. The words his master had told him before resonated in his mind. Zack held back his tears and anger, yet the sky let the rain fall, crying in his place.

From the limits of the door, Enyo witnessed the scene with sorrow. She had two losses: the loss of a good friend and war mate, and the loss of a part of Zack. She was aware that the young man would never be the same again.

Enyo approached Zack in silence and placed his hand on his shoulder to support him. The 1st Class SOLDIER remained silent looking at his master.

"Zack…" she said softly.

He remained silent for a few seconds, until he turned to Enyo and hugged her, still holding onto the Buster Sword, symbol of his master's legacy of honor. He could not stop the tears anymore; Zack held on to her tightly searching for comfort and peace of mind. Enyo did not leave Zack's side until they made it back to the dorm. He was carrying too much pain and she wanted to make sure he was safe.

"How is he feeling?"

"What do you think? He was the one to kill his master, and it wasn't a choice he made for himself." Enyo said somberly. "The boy is crumpled up inside."

"Forgive me; you know I haven't dealt with this type of situation before." Sephiroth said.

"I know; me neither. Perhaps that is how a mother would react or feel in this type of situation."

"What are you implying, Enyo?" he asked curious.

"Nothing. Maybe I had a wrong choice of words." She said casually.

"Perhaps is it how a woman would react; you may be 1st Class SOLDIER Enyo, but you are still a woman."

"And when did you become such an expert in women?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I've been living with you for twenty-five years; I think that should be enough." He said smiling.

She let out a smile that quickly faded away. "Chit-chat aside, I'm worried about what may happen from now on. And about Zack, he will never be the same."

"None of us will be the same, I can assure that."

Enyo sighed and hugged Sephiroth from behind, leaning her head against his back. She wanted everything to be all right; she wished that the perfect life she lived would not have changed, even if it was a lie.

...

When Enyo crossed the doors of the Sector 5 church she couldn't hold back the sadness. She saw Zack sitting on the floor crying, and Aeris hugging him from behind with her eyes closed, giving him support and praying for him. Enyo was also looking for support. She always visited Aeris when her mind and heart were overwhelmed. When Aeris saw Enyo's sadness, she gave her a hug too.

"I'm sorry; I never told you I am from SOLDIER…" Enyo said softly.

"That's alright. When Zack told me he was from SOLDIER, I figured out you were too. You face too many hardships in there, don't you?" Aeris asked in a sad tone.

"We face things no one else would ever want to live in; at least, that's what it's been like for me these past months."

Zack got up from the floor and looked at Aeris and Enyo with sorrow. His girlfriend held his hand and Enyo's and closed her eyes. She prayed for both of them again. Before leaving, she gave Enyo flowers once again. Enyo was touched at the young girl's actions; it made her reveal a secret to her friend.

"Aeris, I want you to know my real name; only one person knows it. You may call me whatever you please, even if I don't like my real name." Enyo whispered to her.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"It's Minerva."

"Hmmm, Minerva. I will call you like that from now on." Aeris said with a smile.

Enyo smiled as well. "Alright, if that is what you please."

Days later Zack had overcome Angeal's death, continuing his role as the heart and soul of SOLDIER. He changed his hairstyle and became more serious, giving trainees and recruits speeches about honor, and encouraging them. Sooner than later, Zack became a role model, often helping the infantryman, and friend Cloud Strife.

During that time, there was an attack at Junon by Genesis and his copies, which served as a decoy for Hollander to escape. Just as he did, Lazard disappeared, deserting Shinra. His whereabouts were unknown, and SOLDIER was left without Direction.

"Just as I thought, Lazard was behind Hollander's schemes. He was the one that provided the intelligence for the attack at Junon." Enyo said as she sat beside Sephiroth.

"This has turned into chaos." Those were his only words.

"I think we have no choice but to take over SOLDIER direction. After, VP, we are the highest in command. I can take care of 3rds and you of 2nds. Zack is already training the recruits, so he can keep doing that."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and lied down on the bed. He sighed and said: "There's nothing left to do, is it?"

Enyo shook her head and lied down next to him, leaning her head over his shoulder. "…This is all messed up. It all has fallen apart just like that; it's hard for me to accept it. I never thought I'd lose the people closest to me, my only friends…."

"The truth is, I feel the same way as you do. Yet, I am sure of this: as long as you are beside me, and the kid is safe, my mind will not be driven to insanity." He turned to her and caressed her face.

Enyo sighed, and tears started trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I…never cried before."

Sephiroth embraced her softly and said: "It's alright….you did once. It was when we discovered love."

"Please, remind me."

Although she felt safe with him, her mind could not settle over the memories of when she found out the truth about the Jenova Project. That truth would be known soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The Calamity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Even between all the chaos that had been going around Shinra now that Lazard was gone, Enyo managed to head over to Nibelheim by herself. She made sure Sephiroth and Zack had their hands full so they wouldn't ask too many questions of her whereabouts. She was determined to face the horrible truth. Enyo had started having nightmares after she found out about the Jenova Project and the truth to her existence. Knowing that Jenova was still alive tormented her, and she wanted to see for herself what the creature was like. Enyo headed straight for the Mako Reactor at dusk, and upon entering the main chamber, a headache overcame her. She looked around the capsules lined up at different levels of the room, where hybrid human monsters were being created through the use of Mako. "Shinra...a puppet master of its army...in the name of Science and progress, huh?" Enyo looked up and saw the name "JENOVA" embossed on top of the door. She approached it and noticed the door was sealed. This was no problem for her; she quickly placed her hand on the door and covered it with a thick layer of ice, compressing the matter of the door and moving it out of its frame without a sweat. She entered and was blinded by the light of the lifestream many feet below. A short path led to a mechanical doll. It had the shape of an angel and it appeared to be covering something. Enyo pulled the doll out of the way, revealing what she had been longing to see. Enyo came face to face with Heaven's Dark Harbinger. Trapped in a glass container, Jenova had the form of a bare woman. Grey skin covered her body, and an organ resembling a heart rested at its feet. The heart had a thick valve that led to stomach, and other tubes led to different parts of the body. What seemed to be a wing sprouted from her left, while a smaller stub protruded from her right. A truly gruesome view to Enyo, but that was not what shocked her the most. When looking at Jenova's face, she saw that she had a single eye that glowed red, with long silver hair.

"You..."

Enyo's headache worsened, causing her to lose balance and lean on the container. She suddenly heard a distorted whisper inside her head. _"Come my daughter...my heir. Fulfill my mission."_ Enyo felt a sudden rage. She got away from the container, looked at Jenova fixedly and said: "Over my dead body. If I do not manage to kill you, I will make sure you rot in the bowels of hell." She thought of killing the calamity right at the moment, but she knew it would only cause a scandal and therefore more problems inside the company.

...

Enyo stood bare in front of the bathroom mirror, water dripping from every crevice of her body. Her long black hair curved around her chin, breasts and back, its silver streaks shining from the reflected ceiling light. She looked at herself and thought about Jenova. Her periwinkle-blue eyes glowed due to Jenova's mark. "Do I look that much like her?" She looked at herself over and over, telling herself that no matter what traits she received from those cursed cells, she would not be manipulated by the creature's wishes.

"Sephiroth...he looks a lot like her...he adopted most of her traits." Enyo sighed. "I need to tell him."

That night, Sephiroth returned late and in a bad mood. Things had gone more complicated than he expected, so he barely wanted to talk. They both went to bed in silence, tangled with each other. Enyo would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10: Take Over, The Break's Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

"All right, everyone listen to me! Now that the Director is gone, you will follow my orders and respond only to me, understood?" Enyo asked raising her voice. She was now standing in front of the complete platoon of 3rd Class SOLDIERs. As accorded between Sephiroth and her, they would be in charge of SOLDIER Operations from now on.

"M'am! Yes, M'am!"

"When you are sent on a mission you will follow each one of my orders diligently. I don't like anyone falling behind, or anyone spoiling my tactics over stupid mistakes, understood?!" She said as she walked between the lines.

"M'am! Yes, M'am!"

"Who the hell does she think she is?" A SOLDIER whispered to his comrade. "Just because she fights along Sephiroth she thinks she can go around giving orders to inferior operatives? How can Shinra even allow a woman to join SOLDIER?"

A few feet behind, Enyo listened to the whispering, and in a flash she sent half of her Inpes blade towards the whispering 3rd Class, missing every other operative. Just before the blade pierced through the SOLDIER's chest, Enyo appeared out of nowhere and caught it.

"Ah…..ugh!" Beads of sweat trailed down the man's face, looking at the blade in her hands.

"Watch your words, SOLDIER. If you don't agree with any of the conditions you are placed within your Class, you might as well join the army. The door is right there, in case you need to get out." Enyo said looking at the man with piercing eyes and pointing towards the door with her sword.

"N-no, M'am."

"Very well, then." She moved to the front and breathed in, remembering a good friend. "Now, I know this doesn't correspond for me to say, but remember to protect your honor as SOLDIER. The enemy we're facing is restless, and won't give up until it has won the battle; we cannot let that happen."

"M'am! Yes M'am!"

Enyo nodded and smiled. _Angeal, this is for you. _ She thought.

...

"It's been confirmed that reactors around the world are being attacked by hordes of monsters. Also, all the local operatives that worked there disappeared; we have lost contact with SOLDIER operatives stationed there as well. The company has decided to investigate the situation by setting up two missions to inspect those reactors. I will head to Nibelheim; Zack you will come with me."

"Roger that." Zack said seriously.

"Enyo, I need you to go to the Gongaga reactor."

"Understood." Enyo didn't say anything, but she didn't felt comfortable with Sephiroth heading to Nibelheim alone.

"Zack, prepare before departure."

"I will." The young man exited the room.

"….Seph, I'm thinking of leaving Shinra after this. I've had enough of this mess, and I don't mean to run away, but now my life now is far from being what it used to. I know you may not agree with me, but it's something I have to do."

"No…I…I've thought about it too. For the time being, I will stay true to SOLDIER. I'll see what happens after the conflict is over."

"Oh, and Sephiroth...there's something I need to tell you once we complete this mission...it's important"

Sephiroth approached Enyo concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just wait until we're done with this."

"Alright. Take care." He leaned in and kiss her. "I love you, Enyo."

"I love you." She returned the kiss. Enyo wasn't aware it would be their last.


	11. Chapter 11: Dance of Death

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._"Zack, are you still in Nibelheim? It's been six days since you deployed." Enyo said over the phone.

"Yes, we are, but we already dealt with the problem that caused the reactor to malfunction."

"Sephiroth hasn't given any order of retreat to the HQ?" she asked worried.

"No, he's been locked inside the Shinra Mansion for days."

"What?! Zack, I'll head over there now."

Enyo had just arrived to her dorm, feeling exhausted and ill after six laborious days of inspecting reactors. Not only did she go to the Gongaga reactor, the Corel reactor, the one at Fort Condor, and the underwater reactor at Junon. During the latter days, she began to feel dizzy, tired and nauseous. Back at the dorm, she still felt that way, but she couldn't stop herself from going to Nibelheim. A spark of worry ran through her when Zack told her Sephiroth had stayed in Shinra Mansion. The nausea returned again, this time becoming unbearable. Enyo dragged herself towards the bathroom, hurling her guts into the toilet. A thought ran through her mind, questioning it at first. Nevertheless, it was something she had to confirm. Minutes later, Enyo decided she had to tell Sephiroth.

...

"Zack, is Sephiroth still at the Mansion?"

"Yes, he still hasn't come out." Zack said worried.

"Damn! What's wrong with him?"

"Well, something happened…"

_-Begin Flashback-_

"You average SOLDIERs are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but you're still human." Sephiroth said seriously, looking at the creature inside the capsule. "But then, what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."

"Are they monsters?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth walked away from the capsule and remained in silence for a short moment. "Yes. Hojo, the Shinra scientist, was the one who created them. They are abominations bred by mako. Monsters."

"Sephiroth...you said _average_ members. What about you?" Zack asked.

As he began to think about it, Sephiroth felt a sharp pain on his. His body suddenly felt weak as distorted memories blurred on his mind.

"Sephiroth?! H-hey!" Zack tried to help him up as he stumbled, but Destruction's Right pushed him away. "Could it...be? That I...was created the same way? Am I the same as these abominations?"

"Sephiroth..."

"I knew...ever since I was a child...I was not like the others. Mine was a special existence. Just like Enyo's. But this...is not what I meant." Sephiroth said as he looked at the monster released from the capsule. He switched his view to look at his hands suddenly doubting his existence. "Am I...a human being?"

"No such luck. You are a monster." A voice said from the shadows. Sephiroth turned to block a Fira attack, which in turn hit Zack. Genesis was back.

"Sephiroth...You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

Zack tried to recover as he listened to Genesis. "So you are alive!"

"If you can call this living, then I suppose I am." He said looking at himself. His degradation was in a very advanced state.

Sephiroth, absorbed in his own thoughts asked: "What is the Jenova Project?"

"She should know...why don't you ask her?" Genesis said with a sly smile. Sephiroth however, could not understand his reply. "The Jenova Project was the term used for all the experiments related to the use of Jenova's cells."

"My mother's cells?..."Sephiroth could not understand the twisted events that took place before his birth.

"Poor little Sephiroth. You actually never met your mother. They just told you her name, didn't they? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

Zack had suspected it. Yet he didn't want Spehiroth to know the truth. "Genesis, no!"

"Jenova was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's monster...just as you are."

This made Sephiroth panic. He could not believe Genesis words. He did not want to believe that after all these years of fame and glory, the thing he longed for the most was ultimately away from his grasp.

"Sephiroth, I need your help. My body continues to degrade. But you can save me." Said Genesis to him. Sephiroth didn't answer. "SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!" Those words brought him to reality. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. Now, Jenova Project S used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster. Well, two monsters, for that matter."

Feeling that all was lost, Sephiroth only asked: "What do you want of me?" He could not look at Genesis.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes cannot be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade."Genesis stood next to Sephiroth, holding a Banora White Apple. "Share your cells with me."

_"My friend, your desire_

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_

Sephiroth turned to look at Genesis, and then at the sealed door adorned with the word JENOVA embossed on top of it. His strength and pride suddenly returned to him. "Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me...or the truth that I have sought all my life...it makes no difference." He got closer to Genesis, pushing away his Banora White. "You will rot." His words were uttered with newly-experienced hatred. Confused, betrayed and raged, Sephiroth left the Mako reactor. Now with the desire to look for answers, Sepiroth headed into Shinra Manor's library. He was determined to find out the truth, even if it meant never leaving that place.

_-End Flashback-_

"What? No! T-this can't be! Damn!" Enyo started to feel dizzy.

"Sephiroth didn't seem to believe him, but I think that's why he's in there. Investigating. Genesis told him to ask HER. That SHE knew. Is it you? Enyo, you knew about the Jenova Project?"

"Yes…do you remember when Lazard sent us to the Mansion so that I could get some files?...They were concerning the Jenova Project. I didn't know anything about it until then. I never understood why he wanted me to see those files, other than torturing me psychologically."

"You never told Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"No…I was afraid of what could happen….to tell you the truth, Zack, I am afraid of the consequences now more than ever."

"Let's go get him."

Once inside the basement library, Enyo and Zack saw dozens of books and files lying about the floor. At the end of the hallway was Sephiroth leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"Sephiroth…" When he looked up to Enyo, she saw that his eyes were different. They expressed anger, madness, confusion...The same emotions Enyo felt on that day.

He took her hand and said: "Sister, we are finally together. Now we can finally take revenge on the people that destroyed our Mother."

Enyo's heart beat increased upon hearing his words. "Sephiroth, I am not your sister."

Zack was only able to watch and listen to them in shock.

"You do not understand. Our Mother, Jenova, is a Cetra, an Ancient. A superior being that humans tried to suppress. We can save her and punish these inferior humans; together we will create a shining future and reach the Promised Land."

"No! Sephiroth, you're wrong. Jenova isn't a Cetra. I was a product of Project S, but I am not your Sister. We weren't born from the same womb. Jenova is an alien matter...a calamity that fell from the sky that almost destroyed the whole Cetra civilization. Jenova is but a monster...And we, we are merely genetically engineered humans."

Sephiroth looked at Enyo in anger, letting go of her hand. She spoke her words with such assurance, he asked himself if she already knew, if she had accomplice with Genesis. _She should know...why don't you ask her?_ His words resonated on his mind, now understanding what he meant. _Sephiroth...there's something I need to tell you once we complete this mission...it's important_.He remembered her words before departing. "Can you listen, Mother? Such ignorance." Without a word, Sephiroth pushed Enyo and Zack to the side, making his way out of the Shinra Mansion library. "Out of my way. I'm going to see my Mother."

Enyo was holding back her tears; the nightmare was indeed happening. She felt panicked and overwhelmed by how twisted the events had turned out. She was wrong to kept the truth about the project to herself. She knew she would pay the price. So many thoughts overcame her that Enyo could not conjure any words, and not even stand up.

"You okay?" Zack asked offering his hand. Enyo grabbed it instinctively and got up on her feet. She nodded and stood there, unaware of what to do.

"Let's go after Sephiroth." Zack said worried.

"Yes."

Outside, chaos was spreading about. The town of Nibelheim was covered in flames, and its soil was stained with blood. Many of its people had been killed by Sephiroth himself. Walking through the flames, the two SOLDIERs spotted Sephiroth at the limits of the city taking yet another life. Before making his way to the Mt. Nibel reactor, he looked at his lover seriously. At first Zack and Enyo tended to the people that hadn't been killed, but the young man told Enyo to head to the reactor.

Enyo found Sephiroth inside the room where Jenova was kept.

"Sephiroth, stop this! You misunderstood what you read; Jenova is not a Cetra. It was later confirmed in further investigations. Yes, we may be an abomination, but that does not mean we can't live a normal life. Please, just stop this madness and come back with me to Midgar."

Sephiroth turned to Enyo and looked at her expressing no emotion. "You knew."

"I know...it was wrong of me to keep it. Lazard, he made me see the truth...and I was threatened if I spoke. I...wanted to tell you...Sephiroth, please. Forget about Jenova and the details of our past. Whatever happened, it won't change who we are now or what we will do. What matters now is our present life. Do it for the sake of your child….our child. I am expecting, Sephiroth." She could not stop the tears anymore.

He approached her silently and made a movement as if to kiss her. She got near him and closed her eyes, ready to kiss him. However, the event took another turn. Sephiroth thrust his blade into Enyo's chest. The blade pierced through her but she reacted quickly and took a step back. With the wound open and pain spreading through her whole being, Enyo took out her blades and adopted her battle position. The tears kept flowing for she loved him deeply, but she knew that she had to stop him before things turned for the worst. It was a battle to the death now, and they both attacked each other mercilessly. However, Enyo was weakened due to the wound and the conditions of her pregnancy giving Sephiroth a wide advantage. He slashed at her two times, throwing one final thrust through her stomach, before he lifted her into the air and threw her back down.

"Ahhhh!"

"You said you loved me, Minerva, but you knew about Mother all along. You're nothing but a traitor. You don't deserve to share Mother's cells. You are nothing but an inferior scum. "

"I…I do, Sephiroth. I love you….I…forgive me." Enyo said weak.

"Humph. Traitor."

Sephiroth took the Masamune and thrust it into her neck, making sure she died slowly and painfully.

"Tck! S-s….Se…phiroth." She whispered with the remains of her strength before she closed her eyes.

"NO!" Zack made it to the chamber, witnessing how Sephiroth killed his lover. Zack battled Sephiroth, but he too was defeated. When Sephiroth approached Jenova, a person thrust him using Zack's Buster Sword. It was Cloud Strife, the infantryman that had become close to Zack, and used to live in Nibelheim.

"Return my mother, Tifa and my village! I…respected you. I admired you! You bastard!"

The boy removed the sword from his victim and ran to tend his friend Tifa, who had been attacked by Sephiroth inside the chamber. Sephiroth cut off Jenova's head and walked out the chamber. With his remaining strength, Zack told Cloud to finish Sephiroth off, and the boy took the Buster Sword again and followed Sephiroth into the reactor. The boy attacked and even though Sephiroth was wounded, he reacted quickly and thrust his sword into Cloud's chest. The boy did not give up and with an unknown strength he grabbed the sword thrust into him and lifted Sephiroth in the air, throwing him into the lifestream, at the bottom of the reactor. Once the battle ended, the boy collapsed. Hours later, the Shinra Science Department arrived to the scene, led by Professor Hojo. He analyzed the scene and the subjects involved, deciding to take the two defeated SOLDIERs and the infantryman into the lab, to being experimentations on them. Once he saw the amount of blood around Enyo, he figured out her condition.

"Ha! Be extra careful with this one; she is with child. Perfect for my experiments!" He knew the fetus was the key. There was no stopping for making the next Sephiroth.

Inside Enyo's mind she could hear the muffled cackle of the scientist, and a weak voice pleaded for mercy. A voice that also pleaded and longed for a return to the past. To her life and her love. Yet, she knew the outcome of it all; such was the irony of her title. She was merely a tool of destruction, and Destruction has no mercy for anything, not even its own mind.


	12. Chapter 12: A Living Legacy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters._

Enyo woke up with a jerk; a terrible dream had just passed. After adjusting her eyes, she noticed she wasn't at her dorm room, but at the laboratory in Shinra Mansion, inside a restoration capsule. _"No, it wasn't….Sephiroth really…"_ Enyo touched the back of her neck, where Sephiroth had thrust his sword. She could not feel the wound or a scar. _"Did it really happen? Yes, it must have."_ She decided she could not stay put and wonder. Enyo broke a hole through the glass of the capsule, releasing all the liquid inside. She saw herself wearing the modified uniform she wore that horrible night. At the other end of the laboratory she found Zack and the infantryman Cloud inside restoration capsules as well. That clearly proves the events that unfolded that night.

"Weren't we supposed to be dead? What has Shinra been doing with us? What have they been doing TO us?"

Enyo released the two young men of the capsules and set them down on the floor gently to wake them.

"Wha? Where are we?..."Zack asked.

"Shinra Mansion, inside the laboratory." She answered.

"What? How did we end up here? Why are we here?"

"I really don't know, Zack. We should have been dead."Enyo said with gloom.

"It was Cloud, he saved us. Hey, buddy. You okay?" Zack shook the boy, who was awake, but he would not react.

"He is suffering from Mako poisoning. He'll return to normal soon."Enyo said looking at the boy with worry. She eyed the entrance and saw a scientist.

"Huh? How did the samples get released? You stay where you are! Down here! I need backup, the samples have awoken and released!" the scientist shouted. Zack swiftly knocked the man down and leaned him against the wall.

"We must leave now, Zack. What lies ahead of us isn't a path of roses."

"Unequipped? I don't think it's such a good idea." He said

"A step ahead of you. Shinra scientists may be intelligent but they lack common sense." Enyo said with a chuckle. She found the weapons inside an unlocked trunk nearby the computers.

Out of the laboratory, Zack and Enyo headed into one of the mansion's rooms and found an old SOLDIER uniform and dressed Cloud in it. As soon as they headed out of the mansion they were surrounded by Shinra infantrymen. They easily handled them; being asleep for some time didn't rust their skills. They had enough time to escape before more infantrymen appeared at the mansion.

"We should head to Midgar, right?" Zack asked. His thoughts were focused on his girlfriend Aeris.

"I suppose. It's not like I have anywhere else to return to. Let's move."

The two SOLDIERs carried Cloud and made sure they weren't ambushed by Shinra. They managed to take a breather when reaching the coastline near Cosmo Canyon.

"Stay here and rest. I'll go take a walk." Zack told Enyo. She looked at the young man with worry. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just rest for a while."

While at the shore of the ocean, Zack asked Angeal what to do. He drifted in his thoughts when he felt light footsteps and immediately guessed it was Cissnei.

"Are you and the samples trying to escape?" Cissnei asked.

"Samples? Is that what we are now?" He asked. "That is correct, we are."

"What did they do to you in that lab?"

Zack had been having flashes of blurry images of the things that happened inside that laboratory, as Enyo, Cloud and him traveled to get to Midgar. He closed his eyes and answered: "Well, a lot of things…Hey, Cissnei, did you come to take us back?"

She did not answer. She was aware of her duty at the moment.

"Please, let us escape. Let us go. We may be able to stop the army, but if the Turks follow us as well…it'll be too much." Zack said lowering his gaze.

"Forgive me, but it is my duty. If you try to escape, I'll—"Cissnei threw her Rekka shuriken at Zack, who easily blocked it. "You have one of the most powerful SOLDIERs on your side. I don't think it will be that hard for you."

Zack thought of Enyo and the mental state she was in that night. "_After that she will never be the same."_ He thought.

"Don't follow us! If you do so again, I'll—" Zack turned and made his way towards Cloud and Enyo.

Enyo was sitting next to Cloud, lightly asleep. She woke to Zack's footsteps. "What happened, Zack?" she said while getting up.

"It seems we now have the army AND the Turks onto us. We should rest for tonight and continue our move tomorrow. He turned to Cloud with a smile and said: "For now, let's take things slow." As the young SOLDIER finished his words, Enyo swiftly moved behind him, unsheathing her Inpes blade and grabbing the Turk, and placing the blade near her neck.

"Cissnei! What are you doing here? I told you to not follow us!" Zack said also pointing the Buster Sword to her.

Cissnei looked at Cloud and said: "H-he's the one who escaped with you…He doesn't look very good. What happened?"

"Mako poisoning." Enyo said not shifting her position. The girl asked again: "Because of the experiments?" Enyo answered yes. "Let go of me, please." Cissnei asked. Enyo hesitated for a few seconds before releasing the Turk. She took out her phone and talked to Tseng, telling him the targets had managed to escape.

"That's how it is. So, go on and leave."Cissnei said.

"Thank You, Cissnei."Zack told her.

"I have a present for you."She handed him some keys. "I believe in you, so please take this." The Turk turned and parted her way from them.

This gave assurance to the SOLDIERs, who took a couple of hours' rest before making their way to the outside of Midgar, finding the motorcycle Cissnei gave to them, when they were attacked by Genesis copies, and none other than Genesis himself showed up as well.

"Stop pulling my hair! " Zack said being held by the copies.

Enyo pointed her blade at Genesis and followed his movements as he recited the prologue of Loveless.

"_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_ He recited his words while holding a Banora Apple.

Zack saw one of the Genesis copies holding something in its hands: "M-my hair!"

"Stop this, Genesis!" Enyo divided her sword into two parts and stood close to Genesis. He ignored her and continued: "I heard you took part in Hojo's recent experiments….both of you. He used you for Project S, therefore Jenova's cells are running through your veins. You have her powers."

Enyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hojo wanted to make another Sephiroth? _"If that was what he was doing with Zack and Cloud, what was he doing with me?" _

Genesis closed his hand in a fist and the copy put Zack's lock of hair into its mouth. "You're kidding. That thing just ate my hair!"

"Jenova's cells….they are the Gift of the Goddess; I will finally stop degrading." Genesis said

"Enough!" Enyo hit Genesis on his back with the hilt of her sword, making him take a quick step behind just as she slashed at him. Enyo charged her blades with electric energy and threw the two blades at Genesis. It was a direct hit. Genesis knelt.

"What's wrong with you, Genesis?!" Zack shouted. He had released himself from the grip of the copies.

"After receiving the cells of a monster, everything else becomes meaningless."

"You're the only monster here Genesis!" Zack shouted.

Genesis chuckled as he slowly got up.

"_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely." _Genesis looked at Enyo with pity before he flew away from them with his single black wing.

"Genesis!" Enyo shouted. She turned when she heard the remaining copy screeching in pain. As Jenova invaded its being the copy transformed into a large-winged creature. The two SOLDIERs didn't have too much trouble battling it, although they weren't focused. Once it was defeated, the group headed to Gongaga.

Once there, the SOLDIERs left Cloud on the motorcycle, while they looked around town. In its outskirts, Zack encountered Cissnei once again, and had a short talk with her. She let him know his parents were fine, and that she had seen Angeal. Cissnei gave him a 10-minute span to find him and leave Gongaga before she returned to the Turks. Zack called Enyo when he spotted Angeal flying away. She met up with him quickly and both followed towards Angeal.

"Zack, you know he's gone. This must be…Shinra's doing. Enyo said as they ran.

"Still, I've got to see for myself. I have to know the truth." He answered with a smile.

Enyo smiled as well and said: "Let's go."

At the end of the path they encountered two more Genesis copies. They easily defeated them.

"Zack, it isn't safe. We must take Cloud out of here."

"Right, let's go."

On their way back they were surrounded by more copies, but before the battle could even start Hollander and Genesis appeared in front of the SOLDIERs. Hollander was degrading and had a black wing. He claimed that Genesis would kill him so he had no other choice but to inject himself with Genesis's cells. Genesis spoke of the Gift of the Goddess once again, the 'genuine S cells'. They wanted to take Cloud, because they claimed both Zack and Enyo had tainted cells. Therefore Cloud was the only injected with genuine S cells.

"No, leave the boy alone. I was product of the same Project S. I have Jenova's cells running through me, just as Sephiroth did." Enyo said in an attempt to save Cloud.

"You may have been product of Project S and you may have been similar to Sephiroth, almost identical, but you aren't. At least not anymore. Hojo did experiment on you these last four years, and he made you weaker. He knew you wouldn't cooperate into making another Sephiroth, therefore he weakened you, before he managed to turn you into another atrocity." Hollander told her. "That boy is the key." Hollander flew away with the Genesis copies, leaving Genesis behind with Enyo and Zack. He shared the last verses of the Loveless poem and explaining his theory of the Gift of the Goddess before he took flight. Zack decided to follow Hollander and Enyo would get Cloud. Right before she could get on the bike, Genesis copies appeared and surrounded her. "Give me a break." She said. She didn't feel threatened. Enyo attacked mercilessly at the copies, but more kept showing up. Suddenly, a white-haired version of Angeal appeared in front of her. "Go." He said. She looked at him wary for a few seconds before escaping with Cloud.

Zack was busy fighting Hollander, who in the he defeated. Enyo met up with him after the battle was over and spotted Angeal sitting far away from them. Zack ran to him and told him: "It's been a long time! You look weak, that's not like you!"

"I am not like a 1st Class. I am only an Angeal copy." He said lowering his gaze.

"A copy? But wh—"

"Lazard." Enyo said coldly.

"I see you're still the same Enyo." He said with a smile.

"Humph. Be glad I haven't killed you yet." Enyo unsheathed her Inpes blade, uniting the two smaller blades into one.

"Wait up. Let's hear him out." Zack said lowering her weapon.

"HEAR HIM OUT?" She grabbed Zack by the collar of his shirt. "HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE HEARD! HE DOES NOT DESERVE A CHANCE TO LIVE! IT WAS HIM WHO…" She was out of control. Her emotions were out of control. She blamed it all on Lazard, for letting her know all the truth. She blamed him for what Sephiroth did. She wanted to kill Lazard. Enyo wanted see his blood spilled over the ground. She desired that, but what she really longed for was to see Sephiroth once again. It had been four years since the incident, which felt like a single day had just passed, and she felt like a part of her was missing. She felt empty and unconfident. After twenty-five years together she felt like she was reborn into a new world, alone and defenseless. However, she knew better. Acting selfishly reminded her of Genesis, and she was not making the same mistakes her best friend did. Enyo let go of the young man, held back her tears and anger, and walked away towards the motorcycle, where Cloud was. Meanwhile, Lazard spoke to Zack about how he planned his revenge with Hollander, but then he took part of Project G and became an Angeal copy. Having Angeal's cells made him forget about his revenge and think about helping Zack and Genesis.

...

"So is this finally it? Will you be able to do this? End your best friend's life?"

"You did it once. He was your best friend and mentor. I need to do this." Enyo said. "Let's move."

Zack and Enyo had been traveling through a series of underground mazes and labyrinths with riddles and puzzles related to Loveless. Luckily for Zack, Enyo shared Genesis's love for the poem, which made solving the riddles an easier task. At the end of the last labyrinth was Genesis, standing in front of a statue of the Goddess, his degradation getting worse.

"You inherited Angeal's will and received a part of Sephiroth." Genesis turned to Enyo. "And you my friend are almost identical to him. It is the greatest reunion of friends. However, this time it is my turn to be the hero. Loveless will now take place."

"You're wrong! Genesis, open your eyes and get a grip!"

"_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." _

An orb above the statue of the Goddess glowed intensely. Enyo looked at Genesis with anger.

"It is the Gift of the Goddess. A heavenly boon born from the nature that surrounds Banora." He said.

"Huh? I thought the cells were the Gift!" Zack exclaimed.

"There are many interpretations. Even your feelings are the gift."

"Ugh, I don't understand this at all!" The young man said.

"Forgive me, my friend. Our fates were crossed this way. Let us all return to the Planet, everyone. I will now receive the Planet's providence."

Green glowing energy enveloped Genesis and his rapier, making him stronger.

"Genesis, I've had enough!" Enyo made her Inpes blade glow and charge with energy. Genesis had transformed into a massive creature with wings and armor. The monster was about twenty times the duo's sizes. They charged at Genesis relentlessly, using their whole strengths to defeat him. Zack made a series of thrusts and slashes will Enyo summoned Jenova and manage to control the calamity with her weapon. After an extensive battle, Enyo laid the finishing blows on the monster, leaving an agonizing Genesis on the floor.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber."_

"Fight! SOLDIER First Class, Enyo!" Genesis said as he stood up.

"This will be your last. Hopefully, you'll meet the Goddess. Good night, old friend." She said seriously.

They clashed with their might. Genesis was weakened and exhausted, giving Enyo a wide advantage. Just a few energy blows were enough to end him.

"I wished you had taken a different path, Gen. I wish things hadn't changed." Those were the last words Genesis listened to before being in presence of the Goddess. He extended his hand towards her, and the Goddess took him away, giving him a second chance.

...

"Forgive me, Zack. I was wrong." Enyo said looking into his SOLDIER eyes.

He smiled and said: "No, it's alright. You had your reasons for reacting that way. He's gone now, so it doesn't matter. Killing him wouldn't have changed anything."

"You are absolutely right."

"Is it that hard to face the truth? It is frustrating to know that things didn't turn out the way you thought they would, but what triggered his actions?"

"Although I am not agreeing with his actions...I can sort of understand how he felt. When you are raised in such a way that you believed that you were perfect, then facing these truths is difficult. The fact that we never knew our parents were just little holes in our stories filled up with other memories. With training, and weapons and words of pride. As we grew we found out we weren't perfect, but we weren't like others either. We had unique abilities no one did. We were humans, but superior to average people. We always liked that. We were proud and egocentric at times, but after Shinra began to corrode and Genesis rebelled out...and Angeal passed, all we wanted was a normal life. Sephiroth more than me. He longed for a human life. Finding out that even his planning was inhumane triggered his insanity. But the irony of it is that instead of wanting that humanity, he embraced his strength and viewed himself as superior. As a special race."

"He almost killed you."Zack said bitterly. He turned to look at Cloud who was asleep.

"I can't assure the mental state he was in at the moment. All I know is that he turned into the being he never was. Not during the war, not during missions. Not even when he fought against Genesis. This man was someone absolutely different." Tears were brought to Enyo's eyes, so she turned sideways. She placed her hand over her stomach, where her child should have been growing four years ago, and now would have been standing next to her and Sephiroth if the events at Nibelheim hadn't occurred. She could not stop her tears anymore. She wept silently, unable to forgive Sephiroth's action. No matter what was he feeling, he had no right to decide over the life of an unborn child. It was the same thing that was done to him. He had not chosen to become a subject of an experiment.

"Are you okay?"Zack asked as he looked at her slowly.

"I was with child…."

"Huh?"

"I was pregnant….All I wanted was to leave Shinra. Life as I knew it was over. The company didn't feel the same, my friends were gone. We had decided to leave Shinra after we taken care of the reactors. I found out I was expecting a child before I went to Nibelheim. I had to tell him; that way we would surely leave Shinra and try to find some peace. But then he…."

"He almost killed you…and the baby…it couldn't have survived the shock and the stress your body went through."

Enyo nodded seriously. Her tears were a mix of sadness and anger. "I'm sorry. Me, crying like this." Enyo said wiping her tears away.

"It's okay to cry. Don't apologize….Enyo, you have my thanks. For being with us until now. You never gave up hope on me, even if sometimes you treated me like dirt. Thank you, really." Zack said with a smile.

Enyo's tears stopped falling. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Take some rest. I'll stand out guard. Tomorrow we will hopefully arrive to Midgar. _"Aeris, just wait a little longer for me, okay?" Zack thought._

"Thank you, Zack. She turned and leaned against the rock wall of the small cave. Her mind couldn't be put to rest as jumbled thoughts from the events of four years ago revived. _Together….Sister…A Shining Future….You said you loved me...Scum...Traitor…Mother's cells….I respected you!….Careful…with child….perfect…my experiments!...Inject her….only way to control…her….fetus's corpse….laboratory….Project S….brought back to life….reunion! _

It all mixed in, haunting her mind constantly. No matter how much she tried to think of nothing, there was no stop to the nightmare. She was aware of her state, considering herself weak and unstable. Her pride was nowhere to be found and her honor had gone as well. She opened her eyes briefly and saw Zack sitting next to the boy, Cloud. He looked so determined, strong even in the grief. The young man gave her hope. Before falling into empty dreams, she determined herself to protect him and Cloud, for they were what she had left to live for. No matter what, she would give her life for them. _"Aeris, wait for Zack. I assure you, you will find eternal happiness with him."_

_..._

"Just kidding. I'll never abandon you." Zack said looking to Cloud. The boy had not recovered from the Mako poisoning yet.

Enyo smiled at him, amused.

"We're friends, right?" Zack asked.

"I'm sure he looks up to you more than anyone, Zack." Enyo told him.

"You're saying too much." The young man felt embarrassed.

The trio was currently riding in the back of a truck on its way to Midgar. The desert sand and the bright mid-day sun burned on their skin.

Enyo felt they were being watched. She heard a gunshot and managed to cover Cloud's face with her Inpes blade just before the bullet hit the boy.

"Zack!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey Pops! Park us over by the rocks!"

They were dropped off and the truck sprinted away, lifting dust along the way. The two SOLDIERs left the boy behind the piled boulders and made their way into battle. What they didn't know was that it would be their last. Just as they walked away, Cloud was healed from his poisoning, and stretched his hand towards the two, before fainting.

A platoon of army soldiers reached up to Enyo and Zack, and began to surround them while another platoon headed towards the direction the couple had walked through.

"Zack, leave these to me."

"What? No, Enyo, I'm not leaving you here!" he answered taking the Buster Sword.

"That platoon is heading towards those rocks. If they find Cloud they will kill him. GO! THAT IS AN ORDER!" she barked. "I will meet you there!"

Zack nodded gave a thumbs-up to Enyo before sprinting away. She focused on the platoon.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Humph. I will not lose my pride. I will protect those dear to me. I am SOLDIER 1st Class Enyo, Destruction's Mind's Left Hemisphere and I will fight for our freedom!" Enyo claimed territory by quickly charging her blade with energy and hitting the ground to rise up a dust cloud. The soldiers began shooting their weapons wildly, but she moved swiftly and quietly, slashing at every passing soldier. From a helicopter, a sniper managed to hit her on the shoulder, but she kept moving. Enyo disassembled her sword and threw half of the blade towards the head of the sniper, killing him instantly. As the sand blew away and the vision of the soldiers became clear, they had a perfect shot at their target. She charged electricity, hitting a group of soldiers at once. Soldiers behind her shot at her left leg, making her kneel and stumble for a few seconds. She growled and got on her feet, moving faster than before, making it hard for the soldiers to focus on her. She slashed and thrust at every soldier that got in her way, but more kept coming. One of them shot her on the right side of her chest. She turned to him enraged and thrust the blade into him, lifted him in the air and threw him against a wall of soldiers. Suddenly, another soldier came into battle carrying a cannon. When he had a clear focus on Enyo, he shot it, giving her a split of a second to try to dodge. However it hit her almost directly. She fell on the ground, as other soldiers shot at her. Close to her death, she felt her insides pouring out. The blood was draining out of her body quickly. Just as she saw images of her life running right in front of her eyes like a film, she felt a sudden surge of energy and strength coming out from deep inside her body. She got up and began to glow. She sprinted towards the remaining soldiers raising her sword, charged with energy while shouting with all her might: "DAMN YOU!" A dome of bright light surrounded the area, ending with the remaining soldiers, and leaving Destruction's Left on the floor.

At the other side of the vast field, Zack Fair was making his last stand in battle, before falling by the hands of the army soldiers. He battle with his soul, always thinking in his mentor Angeal, and Aeris whom he knew he would never see again. Just as he fell, the three remaining army soldiers walked away, completing their mission. Zack's life and memories flashed in front of him as he faced the gray sky. His last memory was of Aeris.

In the Sector 5 church, while tending to her flowers, the Ancient girl Aeris felt how her boyfriend's soul was slipping away, returning to the Planet. Rain began pouring through the hole in the ceiling.

Cloud, who was now fully awake but still weak, managed to crawl through the muddy soil to where his friend Zack laid. "Zack." He said in shock. Zack saw his friend kneeling in front of him, and he grabbed his head and pulled him close to his chest. Enyo, whom was using her remaining strength to find them, saw the dismal scene, pulling out a faint scream from her. "N-no! Zack!" Cloud lifted his head and saw her, looking worse than Zack. She stumbled and fell, her whole body covered in blood. She crawled to where he was and put her hand over him, as if he tried to hug him. "Z-Zack, forgive me." Tears fell down her cold, bloody cheeks. Zack coughed and said: "No... For all of us." "Cloud, you're gonna… live. For all of us." He lifted the Buster Sword still gripped in his hand and handed it to him. "My honor, my dreams, they're yours now." Cloud gripped his hand around the hilt of the heavy sword and Zack pushed it at him. Enyo looked at the boy, tears still falling down her cheeks. The rain poured strongly and it began washing away the blood. "Live up….to his name. Never forget." Enyo said. A single white wing sprouted from her back, embracing the boy. She closed his eyes to an eternal slumber. "I'm your…living legacy." Cloud said. Zack smiled one last time and closed his eyes. When Cloud realized the fateful end of his friends, a deep scream escaped his lungs, gripping the sword tightly. It was a cruel destiny for human beings whose dreams and honor, and protecting others were their reason to live.

The rain stopped pouring, and Zack's first speech to Cloud resonated in the boy's mind. _"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams." _"Thank you…both of you." Cloud said. "I won't forget." The boy rose to his feet and held on to his tears: "Good night." He turned to leave but stopped short: "Zack…Minerva…" The boy stumbled as he carried his destiny in his hands, unaware of the future journey, and the birth of a hero.


End file.
